The Way I Love You
by Sovoyita
Summary: Edward tells Bella why she shouldn't be self-conscious about her looks. BxE, just some fluff. My first Fan-fiction. Go easy on me. One-Shot. Enjoy O.o Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own all the Twilight characters, they are Stephenie Meyer's.


As always, waiting for Bella to return from her "human moments" was a slow and tedious process in which I usually used the time to reflect on the day's events. Today, I had taken Bella on another run to our meadow, being that the sun had graced us today with its presence.

Our meadow was a place that I could be more myself than anywhere else with the one person that I wished to spend my time with. After spending a long weekend hunting with my "brothers," I was more than eager to return to my beautiful Bella and just have her all to myself. She herself was exhausted from being tortured with shopping by Alice, who had insisted on buying Bella a completely new wardrobe. Of course, Alice had a vision that I would be taking Bella to the meadow once I returned from hunting, so she bought my love an outfit that not only made my Bella even more stunning, but in which froze me in my place. I have always strived to be a gentleman, just as Esme and my mother had taught me, but sometimes, the seventeen year-old teenage body that I was frozen in had other ideas.

Bella's legs were long and creamy colored in beneath her short, mid-thigh length, navy blue skirt, and her curves were shown perfectly underneath her form-fitting white three quarter sleeve blouse. My eyes wandered up and down her body, causing my love to blush the beautiful crimson color that I love. Of course, I wouldn't try to make a move. I knew that Bella wanted to wait until we got married, which she clearly pointed out the last time we were at the meadow after the battle with the newborns. I wasn't going to push her limits, which were so painfully clear.

As of this moment, Bella was freshening up, claiming that after a day of lying in the grass of the meadow, her hair was a mess and she felt a layer of dirt over her skin. I honestly didn't see any problem with her. Her face was flushed from the sun and my running, which she had now taken a liking to since her new need for adrenaline was now thirsty.

I heard the sink in the bathroom squeak as the water slowly stopped dripping. There was nothing I wanted more than for my love to come in here and lie next to me on my recently bought bed. I still didn't understand why she didn't think it necessary. Of course, she spent more time in my house and bed than she did in her own, not that Charlie knew that.

Bella's footsteps grew louder as she approached my room, making me sigh contently and smile her favorite "crooked smile" as she called it. The doorknob turned and in walked my love, her scent quickly spreading throughout my room. I felt as if my eyes had glazed over, for all I could see was the beautiful masterpiece before me. Her long hair fell gently over her shoulders with perfect curls at the ends. Her face seemed flushed, probably from my staring. Her eyes, deep and mysterious, told the story of her love and for me, the love in which I did not think was possible.

As my eyes traveled down her body, I couldn't help but notice that I was yet again allowing the man inside of me show himself. He wanted nothing more than to take Bella and ravish her right now. Her skirt still showed her beautiful long legs that seemed never ending and her shirt was now unbuttoned about three buttons on top, allowing her cleavage to show a bit. I quickly hid the man away and snapped my eyes back up to my love's face.

She truly didn't see herself clearly. Her beauty was a classic one, much unlike the flashy beauty that was Rosalie. Bella's beauty was one that was hard to find, that a vampire couldn't even have unless they were born with it. She was a vision.

Again, Bella's blush showed as she made her way to my open arms. I pulled her into my lap, nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her freesia-like scent deeply.

"Hello, beautiful," I whispered into her skin. Her blush warmed her face again and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Why do you always say that? You know that I'm not beautiful and yet you continuously insist on saying that I am. It's rather depressing really."

I couldn't believe my ears. How could she say such a thing? Was she blind? I had to very nearly beat off the boys at the school with a bat to keep them from trying to snatch her away from me. Though, quite honestly, I wouldn't have minded beating that vile Mike Newton with a bat….

"Bella, how many times to I have to say this, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes, and I've been alive long enough to see many people. You are definitely not seeing yourself clearly. I-," I tried to continue but she cut me off, placing her hand over my mouth.

"Edward," she sighed, "honestly, I don't see why you even love me. There is nothing about me that is special. I am boring, all the while, you are amazing. I have brown hair and brown eyes. You have the most, dare I say, sexy hair ever and the most gorgeous golden eyes. I am skinny and just overall unattractive while you are perfect in every way possible. And yet, even with all my flaws, you love me and want to marry me anyway. It just never ceases to amaze me."

My Bella. My sweet, innocent, pure, beautiful, perfect Bella. She had no idea what she was talking about. I was determined to show her what exactly it was about her that made me want her more than anything else. I turned my eyes into hers, allowing her to see them smolder. Her eyes wouldn't be able to escape mine and she knew it. I leaned forward and began placing chaste kisses along her jaw. Never breaking eye contact, I whispered, "Bella, do you want me to explain to you how much I love you?"

She was now incoherent as her breath became labored and her heart sped up. She merely nodded in response.

I began whispering in between kisses. "Love, you are beautiful. Your skin glows like a star in the dark of night. The moonlight reflects off your skin in a way that only an angel's could. It is unblemished and smooth and oh so soft.

Your eyes hold every secret and truth that this world holds for me. They are deep and warm. They engulf me every time I look into them. Every time I gaze into them, I can't help but get lost and pray to the heavens that I never have to find my way out.

Beyond those eyes are a mind and a heart that hold the deepest love and understanding that I have ever beheld. You have taken me, a true monster, and shown him the love that he never once thought existed before he met you. You turned this man-eating lion in to a purring kitten.

Your lips are full and warm and only mine. I kiss you and it feels as if every worry disappears. I feel as if the world around us doesn't exist and I can breathe freely. When you smile, you brighten a room and knock me into a daze. I feel like I've just been blinded, but I never want to see again because that would mean that your smile has disappeared.

Of course, you know how wonderful I find your blush. It is warm and red, giving you a color that drives me wild.

Your body is something that calls to me almost as much, if not more, than your blood. Every single curve if perfect and soft, always making me want to just keep my eyes on you forever and never look away. So you see Bella, my love, there are many reasons why I love you. I don't see how anyone could not love you. You are my world, my life, my soul, my heart, my everything."

I looked into my love's eyes and saw that they were tearing up. I ran my thumb along her cheeks, catching the tears before they fell. She was smiling slightly, and her eyes portrayed nothing but the one emotion I wanted to see: love.

"It's kind of funny. I don't think that I will ever except everything you said, but that is exactly the same way I feel about you. Everything about you is perfect. And to know that you love me the same way is overwhelming," my love said quietly, holding me with her eyes.

I looked deeply into her eyes and smiled before gently capturing her lips in a gently, yet passionate kiss. "Well, my love, it seems that that's just the way I love you."


End file.
